That girl is a problem - An Alpha dog fanfiction - Chapter 2
by bubblegumbitch91
Summary: Victoria finally turns up at Johnny's house, but the gang's got a special (and pretty unpleasant) surprise for her.


I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling, pretty exhausted. Yeah, I was exhausted by masturbation. The only thing I knew, these guys were so fucking hot, and I wanted every single of them inside me. Especially, the short stud with the snapback on. The one named Johnny.

He had a reputation of being obnoxious, arrogant, cruel. Basically, he sounded like a pain in the ass. A hot, sexy pain! Mmmm. Boy, I was so horny. I wanted to go there and fuck the shit out of him. But I can't just turn up and say: „Hey, I'm your new neighbour, and I find you so damn hot, so I came here to have hot, steamy sex with you!" Whatever! I opened my wardrobe, to pick my seduction outfit. I didn't want to look high maintenance, but I also was like, I can't just seduce him in my gym clothes. However I changed my mind, because in the end, I decided to wear my baby blue Juicy track suit, with a very low cut, skintight pink crop top and a Victoria's secret push up bra underneath. I glanced at my outfit in the mirror. Perfect! If this won't cause a boner, then I don't know what will!

I strutted down the streets and I made grown men, passing by stare at my cleavage.

\- Nice rack, babe!

\- Are they for me?

Normally, I found this kind of attitude pretty disturbing, but now I simply ignored them, cause I was on my way to seduce the hottest shit in Clermont. So here I am! I was standing there nervously, but finally I managed to ring the bell. The door was opened by a hot latino.

\- Hey there! Can I help you?

\- Hey, actually you can. I'm looking for Johnny! – He wasn't really paying attention to what I said, he was busy staring at my cleavage. Fuck, yeah! He was about to pop a boner!

\- God, those things are … fierce… ! – he mumbled, then he cocked up his head and said. – Johnny!

Finally, Johnny appeared at the door.

\- Tiko, I hope it's important, cause… - then suddenly his eyes met mine and he smirked. – Hello there!

\- Hello. You know I'm your new neighbour, Victoria Reynolds from New York!

\- Actually, I already heard of you! – he stated – You're some kind of socialite or something like that!

\- Yeah, we can say that. – I blushed a little bit.

\- My name's Johnny. Johnny Truelove.

Truelove! Truelove, huh? I'll show you true love!

\- What are you waiting for? Come in! It's always nice to see hot broads like you around! – his eyes were finally staring at my chest, as I entered. He led me to a couch, I sat down next to him. Of course it wasn't just the two of us. His friends were around, laughing constantly and saying really stupid stuff.

\- God, she's really hot! – exclaimed Frankie – A total cleavage bomb! Keith, look at her! Her boobs are about to slip!

\- Hey, babe, wanna taste my banana? – said a stoner looking guy, grabbing his crotch. His jet black hair was kind of oily.

\- In your dreams, loser! – I rolled my eyes.

\- Bitch! – he replied.

\- See, Keith? – asked Johnny –She likes men, not little boys!

\- Then why is she cuddling with you?

\- I'm not cuddling, okay? – I was really upset at this point.

\- Careful, cause Angela is the jealous type! – said Keith sarcastically.

\- Angela is my girlfriend. – Johnny explained. – Oh, there she is.

A skinny blonde entered the room. Her eyes were pretty fierce.

\- Victoria, this is my girlfriend, Angela Holden.

\- And who's the tramp? – Angela seemed angry, then she smiled – Just kidding! Of course, I know who you are. Victoria Reynolds, one of the hottest socialites in New York.

\- Just former socialite. – I explained – I live across the street now.

\- Really? This is awesome. – she laughed – My rolemodel lives this close to you, Johnny! – she turned towards me- I really look up to you, honey. Your style, your appearance, your hair, all so stunning. And I'm so jealous of your body! Don't be mad, but: can I have your boobies?

The whole room burst out laughing.

\- Hey, Angie, why don't you grab her boobs? – said a curly haired guy, called Elvis, laughing.

\- That would be a nice lezzie show! – Frankie continued.

\- Victoria, why don't you just flash them right at us? – asked Tiko – Trust me, we all like big boobs!

\- Elvis likes small ones too, but he's fucking gay!

\- Shut up, Frankie!

\- Come on, honey! – said Keith – At least let me shove my steak between your knockers.

He came closer, so I had to push him away.

\- Back off, Keith!

\- Raaawr, she's so hot, when she's angry! – Frankie laughed.

\- Stupid slut! – said Keith angrily, and went back to his blunt.

\- Don't pay attention to them! – said Angela rolling her eyes – Horny little boys! Technically, they'd fuck anything with a hole in the middle!

\- I see that! – I replied laughing. – Never would have thought my cleavage would be such big deal!

\- The hell did you expect? – asked Bobby, a hot jacked blond.

\- Just because you can see them, doesn't mean you've got the right to touch them!

\- Vic, don't try to make sense, surrounded by sex starved losers! – said Johnny.

\- Fuck you, man!

Right! This is awesome! I'm sitting among these assholes, who are totally obsessed with my breasts. As if we were in the desert, and my hooters were some kind of fucking oasis! To hell with them! I wanted to go home, but for some weird reason, I couldn't make a move. Maybe it wasn't a good idea, after all. I mean Johnny had a girlfriend, the others were just plain goofy. I also heard somewhere that Johnny was a drug dealer. I wouldn't mind that anyway, as long I'm not involved in his illegal businesses.

Angela left the room, a few minutes later Johnny left too. I was hesitating, whether I should follow him or not. In the end, I decided to go after him. He went towards his room, where Bobby and Tiko were waiting for him. They were discussing something and couldn't see me from that angle. I couldn't hear exactly what they were talking about, but I heard words like „whore", „prostitutes". God, the fuck is happening?

Tiko and Bobby left later, and I came out of my hiding place. Angela was nowhere around either. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door of Johnny's room.

\- Tiko, Bobby I already told you… - then he opened the door and he was surprised. – Oh, it's you!

\- Yes! It's me! – I replied, as I entered. – I guess you didn't expect that!

\- No, I didn't. – he replied. – What brings you here?

\- Actually… !

\- Don't say a damn thing, Vicky! – he stepped closer, as he was checking out my body. He touched my face and slightly kissed my lips. I kissed back of course. He was a great kisser. Then we stopped and I said.

\- This is not right! I mean, you've got a girlfriend…!

\- It's okay! I don't want to cheat on her! – he said – I'm just testing you right now!

\- Testing me?

\- Yeah! Cause I'm planning to run a prostitution ring!

I was shocked. So that's what they were talking about.

\- You can join. You've got potential to become an excellent whore. And of course, I test my whores. That's the only way I'd fuck bitches, aside of my girlfriend.

\- What if I don't want to become a whore, but I really wanna fuck?

\- Then find someone else, because I'm not cheating on her!

Well, that's it. Becoming a prostitute was the only way I could have managed to screw Johnny Truelove.

\- Works for me! – I stepped forward.

\- So you want to join the ring? – he asked curiously.

I nodded.

\- Nice! Now I wanna see everything!

I frowned.

\- Strip! I wanna see you naked. I'm gonna check out your body. Boobs, ass, pussy…. everything.

I took off my track suit and my top, then I was standing in front of him in my lingerie.

\- The lingerie too, or shall I say corset? – he chuckled, as he pointed at my push up bra. I had no choice, I took off my bra, but he was unpleasantly surprised.

\- Wow, they're way smaller without that wonder bra. They're zits! – I let him touch them. – Yet they're firm and kinda hot! Now, the thong.. !

\- I'm a bit hairy!

\- I don't care, I wanna see everything, even if you're hairy!

I pulled off my thong, and now I was buck naked.

\- Eww, a bit hairy, huh? You've got a dark, nasty brillo down there! Geez, get it waxed asap! At least, I know now, blonde is not your natural hair color. And now your butt!

He turned me around, and ran his palms between the cheeks.

\- Nice, firm, yet soft! – then he violently spread my cheeks.

\- Ouch!

\- Ewww, and your asshole is hairy too! Shave your bits, or wax them. Then we'll fuck!

I dressed up and I was about to leave.

\- Anyway, you've got a great body. See ya later, little whore!

\- See ya! – I giggled. As I left the room, Keith was standing in my way.

\- Where do you think you're going, hot stuff?

\- You're in my way!

\- Really? Well, you were fast!

\- Nothing happened!

\- Yeah, right!

Suddenly, I had a great idea. I grabbed Keith by the wrist and dragged him with me.

\- Keith? I've got to show you something!


End file.
